


【兵团】放任

by nnnk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnnk/pseuds/nnnk
Summary: 我流兵团简单性事文段，兵长是1。团长略微m向。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	【兵团】放任

利威尔常从梦魇中惊醒，地下城生活常年的流离感仍萦绕在他身上，伙伴的骤然离世让他时而感到悲伤，却又在这样的被抛弃中逐渐习惯下来，已不再惶恐。  
利在那场演讲后已臣服于埃尔文，他知道只有这个恶魔能把人类从墙外的怪物手上解救下来，他信奉着他，在调查兵团众人甚至帕拉迪岛人民面前的神祗永远坚毅地站在前方，伙伴的倒下没有令他动摇，在逐步迫近的荒唐真相面前依旧仿似坚不可摧。  
利在把玩埃尔文富有弹性而坚实的胸时，仍觉得自己在亵渎着神祗。  
但埃尔文那双碧蓝的眼睛向他望来，那里的坚毅渐渐消融成信任与热烈，锋利揉碎在投射的阳光中。常年掌权的人正放任自己在他的手上，任他掌控。  
利威尔抚摸着埃尔文的肌肤，斑驳的伤痕遍布在这具白种人的身躯上，金色的头发随着他的顶弄在上下浮动。  
“利”，埃尔文失神的喊着，“再激烈点”，他突然又严肃的命令道。  
利威尔默不作声，操弄的更狠了。他把团长翻过来，手掌大力的拍在埃尔文的屁股上，白皙的皮肤慢慢的浮现出红色。利更大力的拍下。  
埃尔文很耐操，强壮的体格也总是很久才会射出。利摸上一把埃尔文前端漏出的水后把手指塞进了埃尔文的口中，两指沾着粘液与唾液拈起埃尔文的舌头，反复搅动。唾液顺着埃尔文的嘴角流下，滴在枕头上。  
利猛地抽了一巴掌在埃尔文脸上，把枕套拆开来塞进埃尔文嘴里，命令道不许再有唾液滴出，不然待会他来洗床单。  
重新把埃尔文摆成撅着屁股的姿势后，利更用力的操干，不因为别的，埃尔文嘴里发出的模糊不清的音调很软，不像这个男人所能发出的声音，但每次听，都让他又相信了一遍，联系不起来那位说一不二的人。利威尔于是又甩了一巴掌在埃尔文的臀上，看着上面清晰泛红的疤痕，捏着埃尔文的两颊说道：“你这样的声音让别人听见怎么办啊？你还能命令他们吗？”  
而埃尔文放逐自己在这场性事中中，在掌控着调查兵团所有人的生活中，他对梦想追逐的失控在这种粗暴中偶尔能得到一丝缓解。他继续放任自己的声音断断续续的泄出，望着利威尔，渴求他能给他带来更多的解脱。  
但利威尔明白，却并不能让他获得片刻的解脱，他们都太清楚自己背负的是什么，太重了。因此利只是看着他，舔砥他的背部留下瘙痒的感觉。  
……  
结束时他们相拥在一起接吻，利坐在埃尔文的腿上，俯视着他，怜悯着他。埃尔文此时只像只有金色毛发的大型狗狗，乖巧的匍匐在主人的身边，渴求着主人的爱抚，高潮时的失神乃至余韵让他短暂的向自己隐瞒了一部分记忆，他让自己的大脑放空了一会儿，凭着本能去寻找面前这位部下的拥抱和短暂的依靠。


End file.
